Великий и могучий
by Kundze Melna
Summary: У Ивана есть не только газ, медведи и водка, но ещё и искусство. А искусство – это страшная сила.


_Название: Великий и могучий_

_Бета: Mar-See_

_Пейринг: что-то вроде Россия/Литва_

_Саммари: У Ивана есть не только газ, медведи и водка, но ещё и искусство. А искусство – это страшная сила._

_Предупреждения и комментарии: Если вы не перевариваете Маяковского – не читайте. Пунктуация в стихотворных отрывках – авторская. Идея родилась в (псевдо)интеллектуальных разговорах с Mar-See, ей же сие и посвящается. На стихи Владимира Владимировича не претендую. _

* * *

Холодным февральским вечером Торис довольно уютно устроился под медвежьей шкурой и лениво поглядывал на огонь, видневшийся за чуть приоткрытой дверцей печи. В кои-то веки ему не нужно было носиться по кухне, готовя Ивану чай. Сам Брагинский лежал на кровати, стоящей в противоположном конце комнаты, пребывал в блаженной расслабленности, столь естественной после хорошо удавшегося празднования, и больше пить не хотел.

Литва не возражал немного побыть в одиночестве. Ему даже казалось, что можно встать и уйти потихонечку. Впрочем, идея была плохая: во-первых, снаружи бушевала метель, а во-вторых, Иван всё равно догнал бы его да ещё и надрал бы уши, сетуя, что никто его по-настоящему не любит. Подобные беседы утомляли добросердечного Ториса хотя бы потому, что он всегда умудрялся проникнуться к России сочувствием, даже если и не хотел этого.

Нет, при других обстоятельствах – кто знает?.. Не то чтобы полюбить Ивана прямо так уж и невозможно, просто как его полюбишь, если пришлось оставить свой дом и жить в этом адском холоде? _"Но наши просёлки и тропы мерцают утерянным раем"__,_** - **напомнил самому себе Литва и горько вздохнул. Видимо, слишком громко.

- О чём думаешь, Лит?

Голос Ивана – спокойный, негромкий – прозвучал в тишине неожиданно, но не настолько, чтобы Торис не успел сообразить, что утаить часть правды на этот раз будет весьма благоразумно.

- О поэзии, - сказал он.

- Поэзия – это здорово! – с неожиданным энтузиазмом отозвался Брагинский, приподнимаясь на своем ложе. – Литовская, да? Я читал. Ну, в переводе, конечно, - поправился он, смутившись.

- О-о, - только и сумел сказать по этому поводу Литва. Почему-то Россия, читающий его поэтов хотя бы даже и в переводе, до сего момента представлялся Торису этаким мифическим существом.

- Мне вообще-то нравится искусство, - добавил Брагинский, словно оправдываясь. – Музыка там, живопись, литература. Хочешь, я тебе почитаю?

Литва машинально отметил, что раньше такого предложения не поступало. В общем-то, можно было и согласиться: всё равно удобная иллюзия уединения уже развеяна. К тому же, если Россия начинал говорить, то не отставал, пока самому не надоедало.

И Торис кивнул.

Иван поднялся с кровати, босыми ногами прошлёпал по полу (для такого большого человека он – многим на удивление – всегда ступал очень легко) и остановившись напротив Литвы, прислонился к печи. Одарил бегло взором, усмехнулся:

- Вижу, с медведем ты уже подружился.

И начал тут же, без вступительных слов и объяснений:

_Послушайте!  
Ведь, если звезды зажигают -  
значит - это кому-нибудь нужно?  
Значит - кто-то хочет, чтобы они были?  
Значит - кто-то называет эти плевочки жемчужиной? _

_И, надрываясь__ в метелях полуденной пыли,  
врывается к богу, боится, что опоздал,  
плачет, целует ему жилистую руку,  
просит - чтоб обязательно была звезда!_

- Красиво, - прошептал Торис. Говорить России правду было легко и приятно. – Кто это?

- Товарищ Маяковский. Я открыл его для себя недавно, а раньше больше читал Пушкина и Блока.

- Вот как, - заключил Литва, глядя снизу вверх на Ивана. И попросил, – Почитайте ещё. У вас хорошо получается, с чувством.

Кажется, России просьба понравилась. Он задумался на секунду, выуживая из памяти подходящие строки, мальчишеским жестом взъерошил светлые волосы. "Нервничает что ли?" – спросил себя Торис.

- Это Наташа часто повторяет, - на этот раз снизошёл до пояснений Брагинский и начал. -

_Любит? не любит? Я руки ломаю  
И пальцы разбрасываю разломавши  
Так рвут загадав и пускают по маю  
Венчики встречных ромашек.._

Литва грустно шмыгнул носом: теперь он понял, где Белоруссия черпала вдохновение.

- Впрочем, ну его. Лично я, - продолжал Иван, - куда больше люблю вот этот отрывок. Согласись, что тут гораздо больше величия?

_Эй!  
Господа!  
Любители  
святотатств,  
преступлений,  
боен,—  
а самое страшное  
видели —  
лицо мое,  
когда  
я  
абсолютно спокоен?_

Учитывая, что Россия явно воодушевился от прочитанных строк, раскраснелся даже немного, Литва предпочёл согласиться. Не впервой ему было. К тому же, он как никто другой знал, что самые страшные вещи Иван обдумывает как раз с лёгкой, почти незаметной улыбкой. Наивный Альфред списывал её на _замороженность_, но Литва лучше знал, как это называется.

- А вот ещё, - не унимался тем временем Брагинский.

_Но мне -  
люди,  
и те, что обидели -  
вы мне всего дороже и ближе.  
Видели,  
как собака бьющую руку лижет?!_

- А вы знаете что-нибудь о любви? – спросил Торис, которого последняя строчка отчего-то насторожила. Интересно, Иван действительно сравнил его с псом или ему просто показалось? Наверное, показалось - всё время грозят Сибирью и колхозом, нервы уже не те… Так и до паранойи недалеко.

- Знаю! – гордо откликнулся Россия. – Вот, послушай.

_Ты не думай, щурясь просто  
Из-под выпрямленных дуг.  
Иди сюда, иди на перекресток  
Моих больших и неуклюжих рук.  
Не хочешь? Оставайся и зимуй,  
И это оскорбление на общий счет нанижем.  
Я все разно тебя когда-нибудь возьму -  
Одну или вдвоем с Парижем._

Закончив, Иван перевёл дух и даже пожалел, что это стихотворение ещё не было написано в 1812 году, иначе ему было бы гораздо веселее вступать в столицу Франциска. Оно было воистину прекрасным и воодушевляющим, и Брагинский всегда вкладывал в последние строки всё своё ораторское умение, чтобы получилось проникновенно и страстно. Другой концовки сей шедевр не заслуживал.

Опомнившись, он посмотрел на Ториса, пытаясь понять, понравилась ли тому советская поэзия. Литва сидел, приоткрыв подрагивающие губы, широко распахнув и без того огромные осоловелые глаза, и, кажется, забыл дышать. Россия, радуясь что Торис оценил его искусство столь высоко, ободряюще улыбнулся.

- Ладно, я устал, пойду спать, - сообщил он Литве. – Кстати, возьми ещё одну шкуру, а то ты так трясёшься…

Лежа в постели, Брагинский раздумывал, не познакомить ли Литву в следующий раз с творчеством Демьяна Бедного. У него такой интересный взгляд на Латвию… Или, может быть, лучше с всё-таки с Есениным? На том и уснул.

А Торис не спал. Вооружившись вилкой, он вглядывался в вязкую темноту и, так и не сумев унять дрожи, ждал когда Россия придёт исполнить своё ужасное обещание.

Иван что-то не торопился, и это пугало даже больше.


End file.
